1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to phase locked loops, and more particularly to a phase locked loop with adaptive biasing for improved performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional phase locked loop (PLL) includes a phase frequency detector (PFD), a charge pump (CP), a loop filter, a voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO), and a frequency divider. The loop filter normally includes a resistor in series with a capacitor. The loop gain and damping ratio typically characterize PLL performance. For a conventional PLL, the charge pump current, the VCO gain and the loop filter resistance are fixed so that it has a fixed damping ratio and a fixed loop gain.